Pleasure and Punishment
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Tak pisses Gaz off when she's playing a vidio game. Yuri, oneshot, bondage. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim Rating: 18A -  
"Go away." groweld Gaz, tipping her body as if it would help her dodge the rain of fire that consumed her virtual self, this level was killer!  
"Ah but you don't want that." cooed Tak, slipping behind Gaz on the couch, it was dark but the female Irken could see perfectly. She raked her claws through Gaz's hair. Gaz continued to ignore her in favor of her video game. Tak slipped her hands lower, around the curve of Gaz's shoulders and down her arms to grip the sides of the controler.  
"Don't you dare." hissed Gaz, eyes focased only on the screan, her face bathed in the glow of cheap electronics. Tak giggled and ripped the controler out of Gaz's hands and threw it across the room where it broke to peices against the wall. "What the fuck!" shriked Gaz turning around to slam the Irken full force against the back of the couch.  
"I like your temper." laughed Tak raking her claws hard down Gaz's back, tearing the shirt into strips. Gaz shudderd, her anger just building up more. She grabbed Taks hand ang bit down hard on a gloved finger, probably dreawing blood from the sensitive skin underneith. Tak let out a soft groan and her lips twisted into a sadistic smirt. Gaz groweld and pulled Tak towards the bedroom, the Irken could have easily shaken her hold but decided to go along with it....this time. Gaz pushed her harshly onto the bed and proceded to cuff her wrists and ankels to the bed post.  
"You've been a bad girl." she commented digging a knife out of her nightstand table "Bad behavior needs to be punished." Tak just smiled and felt the metal of the cuffs delacatly "These are stronger than last time." she comented "Shut up." groweld Gaz "I didn't permit you to speak." Gaz tore off Taks boots and gloved, tossing them carlessly aside. She hooked the knife under the top of takes uniform, drawing it down in a straight line to the hem, nicking the soft green flesh in places. Gaz peeled back the cloth and licked up the hot pink blood leaking out of a few shallow cuts. Gaz raised the knife again, cutting into the skin where Tak's nipples would have been if she had any. Taks breath hitched when Gaz dipped her head down to suck the blood from the cuts. Gaz looked up and licked her lips, the blood burned the inside of her mouth but it just added to her pleasure.  
"I've been such a bad bad girl." said Tak seductivly, arching up as much as the restrains would allow. Gaz smired and used the knife to make quick work of the rest of Tak's cloths, tossing the noe useless cloth to side. Gaz ran her finger lightly down the length of Tak's clit, the lips parted at the stimulation so Gaz could look into her. Gaz stroked the flesh around Tak's hairless clit and the warm wet flesh a few mm into it. Tak tried to arch again, to get those teasing fingers deep inside of her but was met rudly by Gaz's other hand pinning her to the bed. Tak groweld in frustraction at the teasing.  
"Why don't you beg me for it?" suggested Gaz wickedly "I'm not sure you deserve it after breaking my controller."  
"Please Gaz oh please." begged the Irken, her Lekku falling forward in a show of submission "I want it so bad, oh please, please?" Gaz smirked and leaned up to take one of Tak's sensitive Lekku into her moth, sucking on it hard. Tak couldn't bite back a moan as that hot wet mouth pounded the most sensitive part of her body. Gaz slowly worked her hand deep into Tak's clit, spreading it and caressing the sides with her fingers.  
"Gaz." moaned Tak, her breath coming in ragged gasps now. Gaz realeased Tak's lekku and pumped her fingers in and out of the pleasure wrought Irken, increacing her pace and force with every thrust. Tak threw her head back and screamed in pleasure when she came, why Irkens don't do this with each other she will never understand. Gaz moved away from Tak, satisfied with herself. Tak turned her head towards Gaz and smirked, She easily broke the metal cuffs and her spider legs slid out of her PAK "Your turn." 


End file.
